poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for our next mission to Sodor! Preston Stormer: I wonder, what's the big emergency? Princess Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet, the Fat Controller will tell us when we get there. Jimmy Z: Set a course to the Island of Sodor. (files everyone to Sodor in the Tortuga HQ) the Island of Sodor Narrator: It was a bright and beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Percy were busy, shunting trucks at Brendam Docks. Thomas: Watch out, Percy! Trucks coming through! pushes the truck and it rolls into Percy Narrator: But, they were being a little silly. pushes it back to Thomas Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Percy and Cranky. Thomas: Oh, hey, Connor. Preston Stormer: How's it hanging? Percy: It's going just great, Stormer. pushes another truck to Thomas Cranky: Would you guys mind telling these two to be careful. The cargo could be fragile. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): Of course, friend Cranky. Preston Stormer: He's right. You two need to be cautious. You don't know what's in those crates. Thomas: Okay, don't be such a party pooper, Stormer. X-23: It's just, those boxes are fragile. Percy: So? another truck to Thomas, who shoves into the siding next to Percy truck hits the others and jolts the crate then the lid comes off, revealing a metal arm Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013): Ultron! to punch the crate when Iron Man stops him Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): That's not Ultron, Hulk. Cranky: He's right. That's a suit of armor like a knight wears. I hope you two haven't damaged it. Percy: I don't think we have. the armor starting to move Argh! It's moving! backwards in fright Thomas: It's alright, Percy! It's just a suit of armor! But who does it belong to? Chris Kratt: I have no idea, Thomas. Martin Kratt: It's a mystery. We've got to figure it out, bro. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Hey, look at this! a book out of the crate Hawkeye (Avengers Assemble (2013): It's a book. Princess Twilight Sparkle: This isn't just any book. It's the legend of the royal brothers of Sodor! Applejack: Really? Aladdin: Well, that's new. uses her magic to project the pictures in the book Princess Twilight Sparkle: reading Once upon a time, a long time ago on the magical island of Sodor, there were two regal brothers who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, they used the power of the elements to create a special kind of crystal. The Crystal of Harmony they called it. The crystal had formed a magic forcefield which protected the island from invaders. But as time went on, the younger brother was becoming obsessed by this power to control all of the island and wanted the crystal for himself, thus becoming a villainous knight known as Sir Dark Shadow. He wanted to use the crystal to control Sodor. But his brother, King Godred, wasn't going to have it. Rumor has it, that he had found a way to imprison him within his own sword to never set foot on the island of Sodor again. And from that day forward, Sir Dark Shadow remains trapped in his sword and plots his return to power. William Furno: I wouldn't like to meet him. James Jones: Me neither. (whimpers nervously) He sounds scary. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, but I agree with Thomas on one thing. Who does the suit of armor belongs to? opening titles play Narrator: Connor Lacey's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. the narrator started the story with a book Narrator: Long ago, before there were any railways, the Island of Sodor was ruled by kings. And the greatest king of Sodor was King Godred. Godred was a well-loved king. He protected the island from invaders with the help of his gallant knights in armor. Life was good under Godred's reign, it was a golden age and King Godred wore a golden crown. But one day, the crown was stolen. The thieves were eventually caught, but the crown had been hidden. It was never seen again. The ruins of King Godred's castle can still be found at Ulfstead on the Earl of Sodor's estate. These days instead of knights in shining armor, it's railway engines who charge about the island. Or across to the mainland via the rolling river bridge at Vicarstown that can be raised up like a castle drawbridge to let ships pass. But long ago, King Godred had to deal with his brother, who had become Sir Dark Shadow due to the power of a crystal that can protect the island from invaders. King Godred eventually defeated Sir Dark Shadow by imprisoning him in his own sword. And ever since then, Godred's brother has been plotting his return to power. One day, Thomas and the Irelanders had been sent to the wash down with Annie and Clarabel. But, Thomas and his friends weren't the only ones there. Thomas: Why are we all being sent to the wash down today? Fireman Sam: I have no idea, Thomas. Annie: Something must be happening. Norman Price: Something exciting I bet! Emily: I heard that Spencer was coming from the mainland. Penny (Fireman Sam): Wow! Gordon: I hope, we're not all having a wash for Spencer! Derek Price: Oh, cheer up, Gordon. Don't be so grouchy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's your cousin since Sir Nigel Gresley built his class the LNER Class A4 and your class, the LNER Gresley Class A3. But then again, he's still snobbish about having important jobs and boast about being faster than you, even though he apologizes for trying to scrap Hiro years ago. Norman Price: Derek's my cousin too. He and I share the same jokey and naughty attitude with Spud. But sometimes we do tend to bicker and fight. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah, I'm glad to have you as a friend, Norman since we both like to play naughty tricks for fun. (laughs) Thomas: But still all your jokes often lead to trouble. Mandy Flood: I agree. Like the time you three cause the Great Fire of Pontypandy, which almost destroy it. Norman Price: It was an accident! Black Arachnia: Who's Spencer? Max Taylor: He's a streamlined engine who's a cousin of Gordon. He was a bit mean at first when he tries to scrap Hiro, but he became our friend after we helped him with the Duke and Duchess' summerhouse. Though he's still boastful about being a private engine and all. Nathan Evo: A bit like Sunset Shimmer. She was an undeniable bully. Cruel and hateful for no apparent reason. It didn't seem wrong to her at the time. She eventually outgrew it but that past still shames her. Aviva Corcovado: You do remember that she's also a villain as well. Julius Nex: We know that. But she reformed later on. Daniel Rocka: And I felt sorry for her. Iago: Well, for what you told me, I used to be like her as well when I used to work for those idiots, Jafar and Zeta! Twilight Sparkle: But good thing you reformed when you betrayed them and join our side. Iago: Yeah, good thing I did, Twilight. In fact I starting to like being a good guy and the Magic of Friendship already. Connor Lacey: So any idea what's brings Spencer back to Sodor again, James? James: I heard that he is bringing a very important passenger. Jimi Stringer: Whoa! For a guy like Spencer, he must be very important! Thomas: I know. Sir Topham Hatt: James is right! Winston a few times before stopping besides Gordon Twilight Sparkle: Hello, sir. We got your call. What's the big emergency? Sir Topham Hatt: We do have a special visitor today. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You said it was an emergency. Sir Topham Hatt: I had to make it sound like an emergency so that you'd show up. Yuya Sakaki: Then, what's going on? Sir Topham Hatt: My old friend the Earl of Sodor is coming home to the island after traveling the world for many years. Every engine, every other-worlder and every station must look it's best for his arrival. Rainbow Dash: What? That's it? That's what you called us for?! Dunkan Bulk: Connor, what's a Earl? Connor Lacey: An earl is a member of the nobility. The title is Anglo-Saxon in origin, akin to the Scandinavian form jarl, and meant "chieftain", particularly a chieftain set to rule a territory in a king's stead. In Scandinavia, it became obsolete in the Middle Ages and was replaced by duke (hertig/hertug/hertog). Pinkie Pie: Whoa. That is a lot to take in when you say it out loud. Mark Surge: Yeah. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Whoa. Sir Topham Hatt: And Spencer is bringing someone else back as well. Station Officer Steele: And who is that may I ask, Sir Topham? Sir Topham Hatt: Why, his sister, Olwin of course. Connor Lacey: Olwin? One of the chuggers we met at Chuggington who sometimes join us on our adventures? Sir Topham Hatt: That's right, Connor. It's been quite sometime since she visits when Stafford first come to Sodor. Sarah Jones: That's totally brilliant! Agumon (Data Squad): We better get our best to meet the Earl. Narrator: And that's exactly what they did. Thomas and his friends were very excited. They had never met the Earl before. Thomas and his friends go to Knapford to wait for the arrival of the Earl of Sodor Norman Price: I can't believe it. We came all the way here for this? Connor Lacey: Sorry guys. whole team sighs Twilight Sparkle: That's alright, Connor. Spike: The Fat Controller just wants us to come over by using the emergency thing to get our attention. Elvis Cridlington: Fair enough. Fireman Sam: But just because he tricked us doesn't mean it wasn't anything exciting. Jeremy Belpois: Sam's right. Yumi Ishiyama: I can't wait to see the Earl. Dilys Price: Me too, Yumi. Koki: Well, for what I gather on the computers in the Tortuga, The Earl's name is Sir Robert Norramby who is an old friend of The Fat Controller. Connor Lacey: Wow. That's very good information, Koki. Koki: Well, I try. You're a good kid yourself, Connor. came to the station to join up with the others Thomas: I'm here. Charlie Jones: Wonderful, Thomas. You're right on time. everyone waited while Spencer and Olwin races through Maron Station with the children cheering on the footbridge Children: (laughs) Hooray! Narrator: All the engines and all the guests were waiting for Spencer to arrive with the Earl. rang her bell Belle: Here they come! Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013): Any moment now! Black Widow (Avengers Assemble (2013): Wait for it! Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) (X-Men Evolution): Here he comes! and Olwin pulls in Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen. Engines and other-worlders, I give you Sir Robert Norramby, Earl of Sodor. engines whistled and everyone cheered Sir Robert Norramby: Hello, everyone! So, you must be the legendary Irelanders that Sir Topham was telling me about. Fireman Sam: That's us. Aviva: Uh-huh. Connor Lacey: I'm it's leader and founder, Connor Lacey. Sir Robert Norramby: It's a pleasure to meet you Connor. (shake hands with Connor) You are a marvelous young man. Connor Lacey: Thank you, Your Grace. Odette: And I'm Princess Odette of the kingdom of Swan Lake and this is my husband, Prince Derek. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, but you can call me Twilight if you want. Sir Robert: It's a pleasure to meet you Twilight. (shake Twilight's hoof) I've heard that you and Spike once traveled to Sodor to help Connor and his friends stop Diesel 10, The Grand Duke of Owls and the Cyber Shredder from destroying Lady and the Magic Railroad. Twilight Sparkle: Well, he's a good kid to be friends with. Sir Robert: And I'm quite surprised that you ponies can talk and that unicorns, dragons, griffins and Pegasus really do exists. Connor must be very lucky to have a friend like you. Twilight Sparkle: (blushes) Yeah, he is lucky. I'II tell you about alicorns later. Sir Robert: Fair enough but what's going on here? nudges Sir Topham Hatt Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, right. Well, we have gathered here Sir Robert to celebrate... Sir Robert: Uh, oh, I don't mean to interrupt but I really have to get the estate ready for the exhibit and I promise Millie I'II be there by 2. Sir Topham Hatt: Really? Sir Robert: Yes. So, enjoy your party. It sounds like great fun! Goodbye! and Olwin leaves with The Earl as the brass band plays The Roll Call but stop awkwardly when The Fat Controller looks at them Thomas: Millie? Who's Millie? James: Don't ask me. I've never of heard of her. Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who Millie is either, Thomas. Connor Lacey: Maybe the new engine we'll be seeing later on. Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah. Trevor Evans: I can't believe the Earl didn't realize that the party's for him. Rarity: No kidding about that, Trevor darling. He should know that everyone's celebrating his return. arrives, having been absent the whole time Percy: Sorry I'm late. Has the Earl arrived yet? Gordon: Been and gone, Percy. Been and gone. Natalie Breez: You just missed him. Ulrich Stern: Yep. Pinkie Pie: And he didn't even know the party's for him.(sighs) looks down Narrator: The next morning, The Fat Controller sent Thomas and the Irelanders to Brendam Docks to collect the shipment for the Earl. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's the last of them. Connor Lacey: Better get going. Thomas: Goodbye, Cranky! Cranky: See you later, guys. Don't go breaking any more crates now. Fluttershy: We'll make sure that he doesn't do that. Norman Price: He just have to bring that up does he? and the Irelanders then went up to the hill to the Earl's estate Narrator: Thomas and the Irelanders climbed slowly up the steep slope towards the Earl's estate and the place where King Godred had defeated Sir Dark Shadow during the old days of Sodor. The Earl was busy with the preparations for the rebuilding of the castle in time for the grand opening. Sir Robert: No. Taller, bigger, bolder! peeps his whistle to announce his and the Irelanders arrival Connor Lacey: Us again. Sir Robert: Why, hello again, Irelanders. looks to his left and sees a sword pulsating and nebula blue smoke floating around it Ikki Tenryou: Thomas? Are you okay? Thomas: I'm alright. Mike Flood: If you're sure Thomas. Sir Robert: Aha! My first shipment has arrived! Millie! smaller purple-ish blue tank engine pulls up Millie: Coming, sir! again looks at the sword Connor Lacey: What are you looking at, Thomas? Thomas: Well, it's just that that sword over there, it's glowing and I have no idea why. Dagger: Yeah. That was on my mind too. Nathan Evo: Twilight, does this sword look familiar? Twilight Sparkle: out the book and flips the pages till she finds the right one, gasps I should've read this. Only I forgot to turn the page. Connor Lacey: Hercules's voice You forgot?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes. It is said that on the day that the brothers' castle is supposed to be restored, the slightest touch of that sword will instantly cause Sir Dark Shadow's escape and he will once again be able to wield the power to use his dark energy to rule the Island of Sodor. Daniel Rocka: Well, we'd better keep an eye on that thing just to be safe. William Furno: Yeah. Millie: I thought, I'd seen a steamie on the way up. Thomas: Heh. Connor Lacey: Hi. I'm Connor Lacey. Millie: THE Connor Lacey? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Millie: Wow! I've heard, so much about you and your Irelanders. Thomas: Hello. Are you Millie? Millie: That's me. (giggles) I run the estate railway for the Earl. And you must be Thomas. Thomas: I am. But I don't remember seeing you before. Millie: That's hardly surprising. The Earl has been away for such a long time and I've been stuck in my shed. But I'm out again, Thomas and ready to roll. has moved herself and the trucks have been moved Sir Robert: Hold still, Millie! We're loading! Millie: Oops. giggles Sorry, sir! Thomas: Oh, no! Connor Lacey: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: That's the same crate, I dropped at the docks. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) The one with the suit of armor in it. Connor Lacey: Oh, I hope the Earl won't be mad. Sir Robert: And very old and precious it is too. Eh, eh, oh, but it's also rather strong, Connor, so, no harm done. The Irelanders: Whew. Jean-Bob: Heh. What a fuss over a suit of armor. What's more exciting is that I'II get a girl to kiss me and when she does... Yumi Ishiyama: Yeah, Jean. We get it. Helen Flood: You'II change into a prince. Martin Kratt: Alright. Koki: That delusional frog is starting to get on my nerves. Speedy: He just never learns. Puffin: Yep and never gives up. Aviva: You think? Sir Robert: Put the armor up here with me, boys. He could be my guard. Thomas, Millie and the Irelanders: Laughing Sir Robert: Thank you, Thomas. Sighs If only, I had King Godred's golden crown. That's the one thing that's missing to complete my plan. And I hope the prophecy of his brother's return isn't and won't come true. the sword Sir Dark Shadow: Ah, the tank engine who has made it all the way to the castle of my brother, King Godred. Once I am free, my brother's crown will be mine and the crystal's power, soon all of Sodor will be mine to rule. reality Thomas: Well, It was nice meeting you, Millie. Millie: Same here, Thomas. Goodbye, Irelanders! Thomas: Goodbye! Connor Lacey: See you later. Narrator: Thomas and the Irelanders were left wondering about the Earl's plan, the evil knight's return and the King's golden crown. the Irelanders and Thomas move on Narrator: One evening, at the Vicarstown rolling bridge... and Olwin are puffing over the bridge to Sodor Narrator:...two certain sliver and turquoise streamlined engines came back to the island. chuffing along when Spencer whooshed past him Hiro: Oh! Spencer! Olwin: Sorry, Hiro. He's still acting like that. has a scowled look on his face night, Spencer and Olwin are reversing into Tidmouth Sheds Gordon: Back so soon? Spencer: The Earl has borrowed me again from The Duke and Duchess of Boxford to act as his private engine. Olwin: Well, hello my friends. It's been quite a while since we seen each other. Connor Lacey: It's good to see you and Spencer again, Olwin. Spencer: Who are your new friends including the parrot, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, this is Vakama, Matau, Onewa, Nokama, Nuju, Whenua, Onua Nuva, Lewa Nuva, Pohatu Nuva, Gali Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, Tahu Nuva, Rhinox, Dinobot, Cheetor, Rattrap, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix, Vastus, Captain Jake, Izzy the pirate, Cubby, Skully, Aisling, Ryan Mitchell, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Ronny Robinson, Sentinel Knight, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg and Iago. Bumblebee: Hi. Olwin: Nice to meet you dears. Spencer: Connor told you about me and my sister? Silverbot: Yep. He told us about how you once tried to scrap Hiro when he, Thomas and their friends helped restored him. Spencer: Oh, I regretted my actions and I'm very sorry about it. Guess I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Olwin: And I was there when that happened since I help Connor and Thomas restore Hiro and make sure my brother does not find out until when Hiro falls apart during a chase. Spencer: Well, it was your actions that caused my suspicions, Olwin. Olwin: Yeah I know, Spencer. We didn't even know that Hiro's hideout is near The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. Thomas: Alright, alright. All arguments aside. Spencer: Yeah, you're right Thomas. You've still forgive me, do you Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course. And going by our reformed friends' own experiences, we still forgive you. Twilight Sparkle: And you're now learning about The Magic of Friendship. Spencer: Yes I am. Olwin and I even heard about you becoming a alicorn princess in Equestria. Congratulations. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Windblade (PWT): Look, Spencer, we all go through tough times. Even if we have to go to drastic measures to achieve certain goals. Spencer: Yeah, I know. For one thing, I would never hurt the only sister I ever have. Olwin: Aw. That's so sweet. I never thought I heard you say that but you've showed that you really care for others. Spencer: Yeah, I suppose so, sis. Grimlock (RID 2015): That's right. Gordon: Most engines have really useful work to do, such as pulling express trains or hauling heavy goods. (The engines, Olwin and The Irelanders laughs) Spencer: Being a private engine is really useful, Gordon. Earls and Dukes only appreciate the finest engines. And the fastest. Gordon: You're not the fastest, Spencer. I am. That's why I pull the express. Rainbow Dash: You tell him, Gordy. And I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria. Olwin: Spencer, I thought we got over this sort of attitude. Fireman Sam: I guess Gordon and Spencer still got that rivalry about who's fastest even after Spencer renounces his bad actions, Olwin. Spencer: I'm obviously faster than the both of you. Can't you see? I'm streamlined. Olwin: Tell you what, why don't you three have a race to prove it? Spencer: I be delighted. Rainbow Dash: That's not actually a bad idea. What do you say, Gordy? Gordon: Uh, so would I. Ah, first thing in the morning, shall we say? Olwin: Not a bad idea. First thing tomorrow it is. Connor Lacey: I second the motion. Right now we should get some sleep. heroes then fall asleep next morning Narrator: The next morning, Percy brought Gordon, his coaches. pushing the express coaches to Gordon Gordon: Where's Spencer? I thought we were having a race. The Express always leaves on time. Rainbow Dash: Maybe he was too chicken to show. Percy: Maybe he was scared you or Rainbow Dash would win. Gordon: (laughs) That's sounds about right. arrives Olwin: Sorry, Gordon, dear. Spencer's a bit busy. Gordon: What a shame. Spencer arrives Spencer: Morning Gordon and Rainbow Dash. Shall we see who's the fastest then? laughs and whistles Gordon: Wait! That's not fair! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, nobody said we were starting! Come on Olwin and Gordy, let's catch up with him. and Rainbow Dash follow Spencer. Olwin sits still for a bit chuckling Olwin: Well, you know, what they say, Olwin. If you can't beat them, join them I suppose. after her brother, Gordon and Rainbow Dash Narrator: Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Olwin hurried after Spencer. But it was hard to built up speed with four heavy coaches behind them. passes Gordon zig-zaged through the points like before while Gordon, Rainbow Dash and Olwin speed up Rainbow Dash: Whoa. How does he move so quickly? Gordon: I don't know. Spencer: I'm a lot faster than you. That's why I'm so fast. Rainbow Dash: That explains it. He did that when he chase us. Olwin: How can I forget that? Narrator: They were just catching up when Spencer and Olwin pulled off the Main Line towards the Earl's estate. Rainbow Dash: Huh? Gordon: Where are you and Olwin going? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We're nearly caught up with you! Spencer: Never mind. I'm afraid we've have to be really useful now. Perhaps we can have a proper race another day. Olwin: See ya later, dears. and Spencer set off with Gordon and Rainbow Dash frowning Rainbow Dash: (groans in frustration) the two went to the castle for their instructions and 4 minutes later, the scene changes to Percy shunting a conflat at Brendam Docks Narrator: Later that morning, Percy was shunting trucks at Brendam Docks, when he notices an engine hiding behind some crates. races forward Pinkie Pie: Come on, Percy. Percy: Coming, Pinkie. Let's surprise Thomas. Ready? Pinkie Pie: Ready. hurry forward and surprise Spencer and Olwin Percy and Pinkie Pie: Boo! Spencer and Olwin: Ah! Spencer: I say. What was that for? Percy: Oh. Spencer. Olwin. (laughs) We thought you were Thomas. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Sorry about that. Olwin: That's okay, dear. You little chugg-a-chuggs are always playing around at times. You and Thomas are good best friends Percy, I'II give you that. Percy: What are you both doing here you two? Pinkie Pie: Have you both come to shunt trucks? Spencer: We're certainty have not. We've brought The Earl here on important business with the Dock Manager. Olwin: That's what we are doing. Percy: Oh, too bad. We thought they were making you a goods engine now, so you could be really useful. left with Pinkie Pie laughing Spencer: Huh. the Blue Mountain Quarry Narrator: In the afternoon, Thomas and Connor Lacey met Spencer and Olwin at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas: Hello Spencer and Olwin. Have you both come to carry stone? Lacey look at the Earl Spencer: Uh, I think Olwin should answer that for you. Olwin: No, we're not here to collect the stones. Nope, certainty not. Spencer: We are on important business with the Earl. Sir Robert: Okay Spencer and Olwin. Back up. Olwin: What? and Connor Lacey laughing as the two A4 Pacific engines reversed to a train of stone trucks. Thomas: You two are pulling stone, Spencer. That is really useful. (chuckles) Spencer: Oh. This is no job for a splendid engine like me. Olwin: The stone dust will make me dirty. This is even worse than collecting stone from Rocky Ridge Quarry back home. Connor Lacey: Earls only appreciate the finest engines. Remember? and Olwin groans, whistles and puff away with the stones Narrator: As Thomas and Connor Lacey watched Spencer and Olwin go, they couldn't help wondering what the Earl wanted with big blocks of stone. scenes changes to the other engines and the gang at Knapford Narrator: The others were curious too. Fireman Sam: I wonder what the Earl's plan is. Spike: I don't know. What do you think, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, I guess this must be a special kind of occasion I think, Spike. Boots: Well, I heard he ordered rails and sleepers. He must be laying a new railway line. Norman Price: Pah. You don't need big blocks of stone to build a railway line, Boots. Hiro: You do if you're building a bridge, Norman. Or a new station. Aviva: But why would the Earl need a station for the estate, Hiro? Koki: Aviva's right. Hardly anybody goes there nowadays. Jimmy Z: Maybe because the castle ruins is haunted by ghosts. (whimpers nervously) Chris Kratt: (In Woody's voice) Of course, not. Everybody knows ghosts aren't real. Dora Márquez: That's right. James Jones: Are you sure? (whimpers nervously) Martin Kratt: We're sure, James. There's nothing to be scared about. Toby rolled into Knapford Station with Applejack on board and stop besides Emily Narrator: Just then, Toby and Applejack arrived with a very important message. Connor Lacey: What's wrong, you two? Toby: We just got a important message for you all. Tom Thomas: What happened, mates? Applejack: Henry has broken down. Gordon: Don't tell me he needs special coal again. others are puzzled by the special coal for Henry Toby: No, Gordon. That was fixed years ago. Diego Marquez: How did Henry broke down, Toby? Toby: He's burst his safety valve and The Fat Controller wants Percy to pull his heavy goods train to The Earl's estate. The Irelanders, The Mane 6 and Spike: What?! Percy: Bust my buffers! I'm going to The Earl's estate. I can find out what he's really building. puffs off out of Knapford Rarity: Connor, darling, I think we should go with Percy so that we can find out what's the Earl planning. Connor Lacey: I suppose you're right, Rarity. Come on everyone. Follow that green tank engine. the Irelanders followed Percy to Brendam Docks Emily: But Percy isn't strong enough to pull a heavy goods train, Toby. Toby: Applejack and I are only delivering the message. heroes set a course for Brendam Docks Jessica had a question Jessica Herleins: What's the special coal? Chris Kratt: She's right. What does Toby mean by Henry's special coal being fixed years ago, Connor? Connor decides to tell the story Connor Lacey: Well, it started when we have arrived that we have a first assignment on the Island of Sodor. flashback begins Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) When Connor and his team first came here, Henry was in pretty bad shape. Moose Roberts: Like having no puff all the time, eh? Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) Exactly. Spike: And for what Connor told us, his boiler shape is similar to Gordon's. Aviva: But what causes Henry to have no puff all the time, Connor? Connor Lacey: (narrating) Well, it turns out the only reason why is because his firebox is too small to make enough heat. Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) That was when The Fat Controller decided that Henry needed special coal to make him feel better. Iago: And where is this special coal from? Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) Wales. Norman Price: That's where our town, Pontypandy is. Fireman Sam: That's exactly right, Norman. Gareth Griffiths: That must have happened before the railway station was opened and The Pontypandy Flyer and Bessie went back to service with Welsh coal and fuel. Did it make Henry better, Connor? nods James Jones: But how did the Welsh coal thing get fixed for Henry? Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) Well, it happens one early morning when Henry takes the Flying Kipper for the first time. Izzy: What's The Flying Kipper? Rainbow Dash: A fish train filled with smelly fish. Elvis Cridlington: How do you know that, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Smelled it before. After I met Connor and came here to save Hiro that is. Fluttershy: That's right. It's Henry's favorite job, delivering fish to stations from Tidmouth or Brendam Docks to the Mainland. Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) Anyway, Henry was switched from the main line to a siding because a signal was down due to a snowstorm and some frozen points. crash caused a accident at the junction in the siding Connor Lacey: (narrating) He got damaged when he crashed into a goods train by a brakevan. Luckily, the guard, driver and fireman got out of the brakevan just in time before it happened. Vakama: And then, what happened next? Twilight Sparkle: (narrating) Well Vakama, we heard from Connor that afterwards, Henry has been sent to Crewe, a workshop on the Mainland to get a new shape and a larger firebox so he won't need special Welsh coal any more. After that, Henry was as we see him now. ends Jimmy Z: That story rocks, you guys! Connor Lacey: Thanks. Captain Jake: So Henry's not always the same look and always strong? Twilight Sparkle: You could say that. Dora Márquez: Well good thing Henry's got a bigger firebox and new shape. Otherwise, he still get ill and won't have any puff. Fireman Sam: You couldn't be more right, Dora. Elvis Cridlington: Well, I like Henry in his current shape better than his old one. Would you say Connor? Connor Lacey: Yep. Chris Kratt: Well, thanks for telling us that story, you two. Martin Kratt: You could say it's totally purrfect. Twilight Sparkle: a giggle Baby Jaguar: Meow. the purr pun Sarah Jones: Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Sarah? Sarah Jones: We're nearly at Brendam Docks now. that, Percy and the Irelanders have arrived at Brendam Docks Narrator: Percy and The Irelanders arrive at Brendam Docks. Norman Price: Hey guys. Look over there. group turned to see Henry with a little steam hissing from his piston Twilight Sparkle: You poor thing. Henry: Don't worry, Twilight, I'll be fine once I get fixed. Aelita Schaffner: You look better than before, Henry. Henry: I know. Connor and Twilight must've told you the story, huh? Rainbow Dash: They sure did. Connor Lacey: But don't worry. Percy and us will take your goods train to the Earl's estate. Spike: And look who else is here. Sarah Jones: It's your red engine counterpart, James. James Jones: Oh, hello. Percy: Guess what? We're going to the Earl's estate. The Fat Controller has asked me to this heavy goods train there! James: Think again, Percy. The Fat Controller asked me to pull this train not you. The Irelanders: What? Twilight Sparkle: Why would he ask two trains at once? Connor Lacey: I don't know, Twiley. It's totally strange. Percy: But Toby said I was to take it. James: Toby? Since when does he tell other engines what to do? Fireman Sam: Alright, alright. Arguments aside you two. Thomas: Hello everyone. The Fat Controller has sent me to take this heavy goods train to the Earl's estate. Norman Price: Oh, come on. Now Thomas too? Spud the Scarecrow: What is going on here? Percy: But he's already asked me! James: No Percy. You said Toby asked you. Applejack: He was just delivering the message from The Fat Controller, that's all. James: Whatever. Narrator: James stubbornly backed into position, to pull the long train. Thomas and The Irelanders: James! Percy: That's not fair! Narrator: So Thomas and Percy pulled in front of him. Fireman Sam: Now, now, you three. Arguing isn't going to solve anything. Connor Lacey: Sam's right. I'm sure we can sort this out. James: Get out of the way! This is my train! Percy: No James! The Fat Controller said.... The Fat Controller arrives The Fat Controller: Hello, Percy, Irelanders, Thomas and James. I'm glad to see you're all ready to go. Percy: Ready to go sir? Fireman Sam: Sir, we're confused. Why would you give three of your engines the same task? James: Tell them to move, sir. They're blocking my way. Penny Morris: James! James Jones: Me? Charlie Jones: I think Penny means your train counterpart. Twilight Sparkle: We need to be given a proper answer. Connor Lacey: Sir, please tell us which of your engines is pulling this heavy goods train? The Fat Controller: (laughing) Why, all of them of course. Irelanders are shocked Elvis Cridlington: But why are they... Right, I don't understand. Fireman Sam: Elvis, I think we should let Sir Topham explain. The Fat Controller: This train is much too heavy for any of them to pull alone. They'll have to work together. Percy: Together? James: Together? Thomas: Together. Twilight Sparkle: (as Duchess) I think that's a splendid idea. What do you think, Connor? Connor Lacey: Together it is. Jeremy Belpois: That way, we can find out what the Earl is doing at his estate. Pinkie Pie: Let's do it. Koki: All right, some of you go in Thomas, James and Percy's cabs and the brake van while the rest of us go in The Tortuga. The Mane 6, Spike, Fireman Sam and his friends ride in the brake van, Thomas, Percy and James' cabs while the others ride in the Tortuga Jimmy Z: Next stop, Earl's estate at Ulfstead and fly. Tortuga took to the sky and fly Narrator: So Percy, Thomas and James were all coupled to the trucks, Connor and his friends ride in their cabs and brake van while the rest ride in the Tortuga and off they went to the Earl's estate. song Working Together starts playing Sam Blewitt: Clanking into the coupling cargo ready to roll James, Thomas, and Percy pull that load Got to, got to work harder move that freight Got to, got to go faster Can't be late Here we come, up the hill There we go, what a thrill Working together Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading On the Island of Sodor Hear the rumble and chuff Wheels grinding and growling and funnels puff Working through to the sunset every day Trying hard to be useful Hey, Hey, Hey! Here we come, up the hill There we go, what a thrill Working together Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading Help one another Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. Working together Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading three engines and the Irelanders soon arrive at the Earl's estate Narrator: As the engines and the Irelanders approached the Earl's estate, they saw new rails and wooden sleepers. Stone and building materials. Tortuga lands with the rest of the team on a patch of land inside the estate Twilight Sparkle: Hey, look over there! Rainbow Dash: What is it, Twilight? spot Jack the front loader nearby Thomas: Jack! What are you doing here? Jack: Hello, Thomas. I'm helping the Earl with his new building project. He's restoring Ulfstead Castle! Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! James: So that's what he's building. Percy: Wow. gasps, remembering the book she read Jack: Who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. And this is my team, the Irelanders. Jack: Nice to meet you, Connor. I'm Jack the front loader. I'm from The Sodor Construction Company and one of Thomas' friends. I can load and unload and carry lots of things. Connor Lacey: Well, watch what this baby can do. out his Ultimatrix Jack: What's that? Connor Lacey: It's my Ultimatrix. Watch and learn. turns the dial and stops on XLR-8, then presses it down and becomes XLR-8 XLR-8! Jack: Wow! What kind of a creature did you turn into? Connor Lacey: This form I'm in now is called an alien. But the Ultimatrix allows me to become anything I want. Jack: Whoa. Twilight Sparkle: It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack. Jack: Nice to meet you too. I better get back to my job. There's still a lot of work to do. rolls away Rarity: He's rather sweet. Applejack: Yep. Sweet as a sugar cube. James Jones: I like that front loader already. Sarah Jones: Of course you do, James. Fireman Sam: Well, we'd better get a move on. We need to split up the goods train. his sword, Sir Dark Shadow watches Sir Dark Shadow: Ah, the time for my escape draws closer. scene changes to Thomas, Percy and James spitting the goods train up Narrator: The heavy goods train was split up. James and Percy took the building materials while Thomas shunted the crates and containers onto a new siding. train is split up with Percy and James took the building materials while Thomas shunted the crates and containers onto a new siding, then the Earl saw a crate with a funnel sticking out Sir Robert: Oh. Hold on now. That crate was meant to go the Steamworks, Thomas. Connor Lacey: The Steamworks? Thomas: But what is it, sir? James: Is it something for Victor? Percy: For Victor? Can I take it? Please, sir, please. Thomas: I can take it! Fireman Sam: I thought I said arguing wouldn't solve anything. James: I think the Earl would prefer a splendid engines like me take it. Wouldn't you sir? Fireman Sam: Well, kids, what do you think? Pontypandy Pioneers think about it for a minute James Jones: I think, Thomas since he's number 1, Uncle Sam. Sorry, engine counterpart. James: Huh. Twilight Sparkle: Sir, I'm curious. Why is that funnel sticking out of the top? Sir Robert: Ho-ho-ho-ho. If you're all so curious, why don't we take it together? Norman Price: We were just thinking the same thing. Sir Robert: Well, you kids are very great at thinking the same thing as others. James: You don't need lots of humans, cars, ponies, machines, animals and three engines to pull one flatbed. Lightning McQueen: You're missing the point. Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): He means, that we could do is to get it to the Steamworks on time, we can move it together. Front, left, right and center. Twilight Sparkle: You rhymed on those last two sentences there. Percy: OK, James. You can stay behind. puffs away James: No! I want to come too! Wait for me! Category:Connor Lacey